Problem: Ashley ate 4 slices of pizza. Omar ate 4 slices. If there were initially 10 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 2 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the pizza remaining.